Hunter's Been Hunted
by Pitchnight Badger
Summary: sequel to Hunter and the Hunted. six months have went by, and Pitch is coming back to town! but there's a problem, SHE LOST HER MEMORY! she can't remember a thing except for being in a science lab. can Mikey help his Perfect other half remember him? or will she fall for his hot-headed older brother? will he fall for her as well? Why is Pitch human again? who is that Dameon kid?
1. Six Months Later

based on the 2012-2013 version

* * *

_"You, Pitchnight, are my brother's perfect other half. not mine."_

_"why did you do this to me? you led me on...I thought we-"_

_"were not."_

_"I love you Raphael. why would you do this? don't you love me?"_

_"I love you pitch. I just love my brother more."_

_~Raphael to Pitch_

* * *

chapter 1 six months later

Mikey woke up with his face in a comic book. yawned and rubbed the back of his stiff neck. _well, that was a bad position_. he twisted his neck to the sides a few times, then got to his feet, tying his mask around his crystal blue eyes, and grabbing his numchucks from his cluttered desk. _alright, another day_. Mikey left his room satisfied, minus the pain in his neck.

Leo was trying to cook, the pancake he was making was burning, and looked more like a lump of old burt meatloaf than a pancake.

"Leo? what is THAT?" Mikey couldn't take his eyes of the monstrosity of a breakfast.

"AGH! I give up!" Leo threw his hands up in surender, taking a deep breath he scraped the pancake off of the pan. "ok..ok I got this." he cracked an egg into the pain, carefully. not the expert way, Mikey always did it three eggs at a time. three quick taps and let out the product. but Leo had to bang the egg a good several times just to get a hole.

"uh, Leo-"

"nope! no, Mikey... I got this..." Leo focused. Mikey turned an saw Raph and Donnie watching Leo.

"Leo, just let Mikey do it." Donnie tried to convince his stubborn older brother.

"no, donnie. I got this..."

"well, breakfast specialites today include akward pancakes, shell-y omlets, and a side of Leo and his toaster vendetta." Raph crossed his arms. Mikey couldn't help but giggle at that. Leo slid a burnt egg on a plate, it was pretty awkward. not quite over-easy and not quite scrambled.

_Strangled._

was the first word that came to Mikey's head about the egg.

"nope. I think this toaster vendetta is FINALLY over." Leo smiled. it seemed ever since they were kids, whenever Leo lied hands on the toaster it, would break. "I'm actually making toast right now." Leo patted it lightly, and it tipped over, flinging out near-black toast onto the egg. setting it on fire. Leo, just watched it burn, and then, with nothing else to burn, it set itself out.

"forget it." Leo said, turning to the toaster "it's ON! you...piece of metal! take the stage, Mikey." Leo walked out of the kitchen. Donnie and Raph cheered,

"breakfast is saved." Mikey smiled, taking out the eggs, and cracking them like an expert. not an extra shell to be seen in it.

* * *

they were all sitting at the table, enjoying Mikey's famous cheese omlets. and they were all looking at him eagerly.

"whats up, dudes?" Mikey asked, confused by their excited expressions.

"well," Leo started, smiling. "it's the first."

"huh?"

"of the month." Donnie told him.

"...I'm not following..."

"of June, arn't you paying attention?" Raph said, pretty annoyed.

"no I never pay att- WHAT?! really? a-are you guys kidding me?" Mikey started grinning, excitment gleamed in his eyes. his older brother's laughing at Mikey slowness. Mikey flipped over the table, "Let's go met her, dudes."

"whoa, Mikey." Leo stopped him. Mikey's expression dropped much to a sad puppy,

"why not?"

"Mikey, we can't go out in broad day-light you know this." Leo scoffed, lightening a bit a his little brother. "don't worry, I'm sure Pitch will be back at night. she's a mutant just like we are and she knows to travel at night. that's something we taught her outselves." Leo recalled the heated discussion over the manner of time limits. her green eyes glaring at Leo as she snarled a forced _FINE_. Leo wondered what crazy adventures the inexperienced mutant had to share_. I hope she found what she was looking for. _Leo felt a bit queasy in his stomach. how sad it would be if she just sent a letter saying that she could'nt come back because she hasn't found herself yet. and she needs another six months. _oh Mikey would just be BROKEN_. Leo shook his head furiously, stop thinking about the downfalls, she'd never do that to Mikey. not even the outragious hunter would do that. but somthing was DEFINATNLY off. _maybe your just overracting_? yes, that must be it...

but he wasn't.


	2. the Cloaked Figure

Chapter 2 the cloaked figure.

it was FINALLY night, about time! they were standing there, waiting. Mikey looked especally excited. when a cloaked figure hopped up onto the building. the hood of the fimiliar worn black cloak hid the figure's face. the sleeves cover the hands, and it covered the entire body. out of the dark hood, two brilliant green eyes glinted. then, the figure booked. Mikey laughed, and gave the playful chase. Leo sensed somthing was wrong, but what could he possibly say?

"Gotcha!" Mikey laughed, as he tackled the figure to ground. pinning her down, he lifted her hood off. revieling:

NOT PITCH.

not the smriking snout of a caracal mutant, but a tan-faced girl. her hair was the same tar-black color of pitch's fur, and the ends were a brilliant blue color, just like the markings on Pitch. her eyes were the only thing that looked EXACTLY like Pitch.

as soon as Mikey's face flashed in surprise and confusion, he was punched onto his shell. the girl scanned her suroundings,

"oh good gosh where am I?" she looked around in confusion. her voice was unmistakingly Pitch's. Leo put his Katana to her throat.

"Pitch, what happened to you?" he asked, keeping her steady, she looked as if she wanted to book.

"l-look, I don't know who Pitch is, okay? I-I don't know anything imp-portant...I swear..." she stuttered. this shivering fear was very unlike her, she would usually have snarled a snapping come-back.

"your not Pitch? who are you?" Leo asked, keeping his katana steady in place.

"okay.. your not gonna believe me, but I don't know. All I remember is waking up on that building over there." she pointed to another building. "I don't know who I am, and I sure definantly don't know who YOU FOUR ARE. Should I? no. i shouldn't. I don't know who's cloak this is, or who's hunter stuff this is, All I remember is... a bunch of people in labcoats milling around...saying things... I don't know. it's all fuzzy..." Leo then caught sight of the cut on the side of her head, the blood still draining down her face. Leo put his sword away,

"Donnie, she's hurt." Leo said, peering closer at the gash. "do you remember who did this to you?" Leo asked, observing her.

"huh? oh this? I woke with it. should I KNOW you four?" she asked, Hotly. a bit of her short fuzed patience coming back.

"were your friends. C'mon lets bring ya home."

* * *

nothing was said all the way back home. once in their sewer home, Donnie started stitching up the cut. she looked up at Leo.

"so... who am I?" she managed a small laugh "because I think you know better than I do."

"your name is Pitchnight Badger. your a hunter." Leo started, _do I have to replay her WHOLE LIFE? can i do that? surely you can't! _Leo shook his head.

"this...Bow and the Arrows... their MINE?" she flexed her long piano fingers, their slender-like look was kinda...creepy, bent half-way. like those long jagged nails would gently torture someone with gentle scratches and scapes. Mikey shivered at the thought_, Stop thinking like that! what's wrong with you? this is just how she looked before she was mutated...but why is she a human now?_ Mikey looked longingly into her preoccupied eyes. staring at Leo, in disbelief and...definance? she looked totally not convinced as Leo told her about her life with them, she crossed her arms.

"so, I went to go..FIND myself? because I lived a lie... because my father is a scienctist, as well as his 16 year old son, who was pretending and...he's in on it...and I killed them both...but the kid TWICE. convinced me, Turtle." she rolled her eyes. she took off the cloak a while back, she had a long sleeved denim jacket, but it only reached halfway down her belly, showing off a flat stomach. as for pants, just ripped jeans. and blue converses as shoes.

_even as a human, she's pretty hot. and Human's are more of Donnie and Leo's thing._

Mikey smiled, a punch to the gut woke him from his thoughts,

"earth to the small one. quit. staring." she made it pretty clear that she's was'nt into him as much as he was to her. he held his gut.

"g-good one pitch...not so hard next time, kay?" Mikey sat up, she looked at him in annoyance.

"your my LEAST favorite so far." she mumbled to herself, turing her back on the strucken Turtle. "look, thanks for the sticthin' up and all, but I DOUBT that I was a mutant. I mean COME ON. what proof do you have?" she countered to them.

"wait!" Mikey suddenly struck, smiling. taking out his T-phone. and showing her the picture on it. it was a picture of Pitch and Mikey, both smiling. Pitch studied the photo of her previous form. the caracal had the cloak slung over her shoulder, her bow in hand, sheth on her back filled with silver arrows. Mikey had his arm around her shoulder, and the caracal hunter seemed to be leaning in next him. Pitch was shaking her head_. I guess that IS how I would look like as a mutant... but how? I don't remember anything! especally not him, and he's pretty annoying, how could I be so close to him? it can't be. it can't be..._

"look...that IS convining. but, I don't remember any of that-"

"you could'nt even remember your name, furball." Raph reminded her, irritated. her eyes narrowed at the red masked one.

"shut-up! look, I think you ALL need to show me more. I can't just be going on a...a Picture for crying out loud." she seemed to be making excuses, more to herself than to anyone.

"Pitch. can't you remember who did this to you. please just try," by the look of determination in the small one's eyes Pitch could tell he ment BUSINESS. _he looks really...cute...and burning when he's mad and that fire in his eyes is quite the admiration. could I have really ment somthing special to him in my before life? like...more than just friends? could I? I...can't. what would Dameon think?_

"look, I need answers. AFTER I meet up with a good friend." Pitch turned her back, "he's been helping me, well trying to, help me get back my memory. you guys should come." she suddenly turned to Leo. "you really like to tag along in adventures...don't you Leonardo?"

"I...Never told you my name..." Leo stuttered. she shrugged, turning away.

"Deja vu...weird..."


	3. Pitch's KissNot by who ya think

Chapter 3 Pitch's kiss...not by who ya think...

they were waiting on a building. she was texting, a contact called Dameon. she sent the text, and a few seconds past. and a guy climbed into the buliding, he had black hair and unnateral looking blazing blue eyes. he had on a ripped sleeved black tee-shirt, and baggy jeans. something was...odly fimilar about the kid. somthing strange the way his eyes glinted in the harsh light of the city. he came up to Pitch, and kissed her on the lips like it was nothing!

Raph didn't even have to look at Mikey's expression, he really just couldn't. he pulled him away from ear-shot.

"Mikey,"

"he...kissed her...that TRAMP kissed her! and... and she didn't-" Raph covered his mouth as he started to get hysterical.

"Mikey. I don't like this guy anymore than you do. he's a fake and I know it. Pitch is'nt right on her head right now. she'll come to soon I bet. and went she does, I'm sure she'll slap him into next Tuesday." Raph put a hand on his little brother's hot shell "just cool off, Mikey." Mikey nodded,

"right...it's cool. he's not nothing on her. and nothing FOR her. and nothing WITH her," he managed to chill out. and walk calmly back over to the humans. Pitch apparently told him about the turtles and what they were here about.

"Pitch huh?" Dameon tried out, "not bad, it suits you." his voice was fimilar. oldly fimiliar. he kept casting side-glances at Leo, nervious.

"these guys think they used to know me,"

"I doubt it." Dameon rolled his eyes. not impressed. they started to walk back to the sewers.

* * *

"No, how could I possibly be a Hunter? I don't know anything about hunting."

"you just don't remember."

"some things I feel like I should remember but this is one of those things that I really don't think so." Pitch shook her head, she was talking to Mikey, he was trying to get her to pick up her bow and shoot a few things.

"like...me?" he asked, looking into her eyes. she observed his gleaming blue eyes, something struck her...fimilair with his eyes. that feeling like she should be remembering somthing, but she can't. she stared a bit harder, trying to grasp the memory. "Is there somthing wrong, Pitch?" he asked, she shook her head and looked down at her shoes. "were you remembering somthing? is it who took your memory? I'll pound them." Mikey said, anger welling up a bit.

"no. I felt like I was...close to somthing. but I lost it. hey what's your name, Kid?" she asked, this struck Mikey as most saddening_. she can't even remember my name!_

"it's-"

"wait. if I REALLY known you before. then I should be able to remember your name. don't tell me." she took out a blue MP3 from her pocket. it was oringinally ash's she took it off of him after stabbing him to death.

'your taking a dead man's things?' Raph asked, looking a bit horrified.

'he won't be using it.' she shrugged at the time

now she had in the ear-phones and a song came on, her favorite that she always kept at full volume. Mikey could hear the strong beat and fast singing,

_'foot on the petal never ever false METAL!_

_engine going hotter than a boiling KETAL!_

_my job's an't a job it's a damn good time!_

_city to city I'm running my rhymes!_

_on location!_

_tour round' the nation!_

_Beastie Boys ALWAYS ON VACATION!_

_can't go on much but gotta stable turn table!_

_I do what i do best cuz I'm willin' and able!_

_ain't no fakin'!_

_your money I'm takin'!_

_goin' coast to coast while all da girls shakin'!_

_while your at the job workin' 9 to 5_

_bestie boys at the club go kickin' it live!_  
_NO SLEEP TILL!_

_NO!_  
_SLEEP!_  
_TILL BROOKLYN!'_

Pitch remained silent and thoughtful to the loud Rock music. Mikey remembered always seeing her singing extra fast to this song, he could never understand the lyrics to it. she could probably sing it better than the Beastie Boys themselves. but without a doubt, "No Sleep Till Brooklyn" was always her favorite. and now here she sat, human, indifferent, and silent. the music seeming alien to her.


	4. TCRI NAI (new and improved)

Chapter 4 TCRI NAI (new and Improved)

It was late, and Pitch dozed off on Dameon's shoulder. Raph was staring at Dameon, something not sitting right with him,

"What?" he snarled,

"...nothing"

"yeah I'm sure it's nothing Raphael." he growled. Donnie looked up from the book he was reading,

"we never told you guys our names." Shock flashed on Dameon's face.

"who are you REALLY?" Leo stood up,

"my name is Dameon Rodgers." he smiled menancingly. white white teeth pointed in a sharp angle. Pitch snapped up from sleeping,

"THAT'S IT!" she screamed. "the TCRI. the scientists there! I remember being there! they must of had somthing to do with my memory loss! WE GOTTA GO THERE!" she smiled at her sudden break through.

"whoa whoa whoa. are you nuts you crazy chick? maybe it's a past memory, like WAY past beacause the TCRI is being retailed into a sweater factory."

"not the OTHER kraang base, on the other side of town," Mikey smiled, "do you remember anything else?" Mikey pressed, a bit excited.

"no. I don't remember anything else, I'm done." she lied back down, and slept. Leo stood up,

"I'm going to tell Master Splinter we'll be gone for a few days. you all should get to sleep. you know how long the journey will be."

* * *

"a few days?"

"yes, a week under hard circumstances. but-"

"Leonardo," Master Splinter interuppted "you worry me greatly. last time you were gone a few days, you all almost got killed."

"I know you don't like it when we're gone longer than we should but, we need to, Pitch has to get her memory back."

"no."

Leo said to his father's back "this is the only Girl Mikey has ever liked, and the only one he's ever had a chance with, or hit it off with. she can't even remember his name, Master. I can't even start to imagine how that feels, he waited six months just to see her again. please Master." Master Splinter sighed,

he remembered the night Michelangleo told him how he felt about the hunter

'Master Splinter...? May I speak with you?' Michelangelo asked peaking in after knocking on his father's door.

'You may.' he said kindly to his youngest son. 'is somthing troubling you Michelangleo?' he took a very deep breath,

'Master, I don't know what to do, Ash is dangerous to her, she's a bit sensitive, Leo, raph and Donnie don't get her like I do. I'm worried about her, the pain she's dealing with is great she just lost her little brother and she's a nervous wreak! i really want to help her but I' he gently choaked in a helpless sob 'I don't know what to do.' Master Splinter nodded in understanding,

'is there somthing else, Michelangleo?'

'yes Master, there...there is.'

'you may tell me anything Michelangleo. you know that.'

'I...know...'

'well?'

'i feel like I...'

'yes?'

'that...'

'spit it out, Michelangleo.' Mikey took a deep breath and said very quickly

'thatIthinkIloveher.'

Master Splinter turned.

"you may go." Leo smiled, bowed, and walked out of Splinter's room.

"be careful my son."


	5. Mikey's Battle

Chapter 5 Mikey's battle

_why do all the dudes Pitch brings back always have somthing creepy about them?_

Mikey wondered. then it kinda struck him, if your a crazy memory loss orphaned teen armed with bows and arrows, then yeah, your gonna attract strange company. _but why is he so much like...ASH? _Mikey pressed a pillow to his face in exaust. he felt so tired, getting so worked up about this. did he sub-conciously KNOW he was gonna be this paranoid when Pitch got back? Mikey groaned for like the third time that night, he was glad his door was shut. he was supposed to be the upbeat one, the family's golden light in the dark. always finding a silver lining to everything_. maybe I have feelings too though! _Mikey felt horrible about himself. his shell to his headboard, and hugging his knees to his chest, he rested his head down, and sobbed a bit. he ripped his mask off, and flung it onto his floor. flipping over onto his stomach, he lied there, letting the tears pour down his face. the door opened.

_Please just be Leo or Master Splinter. no one who will ask questions!_

"small one? is all well?"

**_oh shell,_**

"small one?"

Mikey sat up, wiping his eyes quickly.

"hey Pitch. what is it? I'm...kinda...busy." no impatience, his voice shaking, trying to stop the hiccuping breaths.

"yes, well. I um... gotta question." she seemed a bit awkward about the question.

"yes?"

"have I um...ever..." she advoided eye contact with Mikey "kissed your oldest brother? just by any chance?" Mikey felt himself blushing a bit.

"you two went mouth to mouth once...Leo passed out..." Mikey explained, a bit embarassed. she lifted a beer bottle,

"I'm guessing this is his, then." she turned.

"there's ginger ale in the fridge. in the back to the left." she faced him,

"how'd you know what I was looking for?" she seemed spooked.

"one of your common mistakes." Mikey shrugged, offering a half-smile dispite his crudy mood. she nodded,

"Later Mike." she seemed suprised. Mikey broke into a wide smile. "funny, don't know where that came from...just...came to me...was i Right?" she asked,

"no, but your close." Mikey was smiling, the light back in his blue eyes. "very close." Pitch nodded. liking the feeling.

"when ya hit rock bottom there's no room to go but up." she smiled. Mikey realized somthing, he had said that to her when her little brother died! and he also noticed somthing else: her front tooth was chipped a bit_. was that always there? no. it wasn't! she always had perfect teeth. ALWAYS._

"Pitch?" Mikey pushed to his feet "did you wake up with a chipped tooth?" her tounge ran over it,

"this? nah. I tripped and fell into Dameon's back."

"and...lost your tooth?"

"no, I hit it on the case he keeps on his back."

"do you know whats in it?"

"no, never asked."

"why?"

"none of my business, really. he's an orphan too, probably just pieces of his old life."

"you remembered!"

"huh?"

"that your an orphan! since you-er...nevermind..." her eyes narrowed a bit.

"what were you gonna say?"

"nothing-"

"Mike." she pursisted, dead serious.

"since you killed him..." Mikey mumbled, looking up into her eyes. she blinked twice, seeming rather calm about it, not freaking out or horrified.

"oh...okay." she said like it was the most normal thing in the world. then turned and left. Mikey then felt a warn burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. then when she left, it was like someone just blew out the candle. the flame...GONE. entirely gone. he felt the tears coming back, and he let them.

* * *

Leo's POV

_what is it with that Dameon kid? just him being around is so... unsettling._

Pitch then came into my room,

"yours." she handed me the bottle of beer in her hand. "you taste discusting by the way." I took the bottle with a amused smile.

"how'd you know it was mine?"

"the taste was fimiliar...I just checked with Mike to be sure." _and I can only imagine what kind of a disscussion THAT was._

"really?"

"yeah, he said we went mouth to mouth once. blec..." her mouth screw up in discust as she turned, and started out, "oh and Leo," she stopped at my doorway, turning, "Mike was...upset when I walked in, crying actually...maybe you outta talk to him, hm? a little older brother to little brother talk...he seemed genuinely hurt." and she headed out of my room. "can't imagine why."

I got up, and opened up Mikey's door. he was lying on his stomach, his arm crossed, and his head on them. tears streaming down. it punched me straight in the gut looking at him like this.

"Hey, Mikey." I said softly, not to startle him. his eyes shifted from the floor to me for a few seconds then back to the floor. I sat down next him, i placed my hand on his shell,

"is this how you feel?" he whispered,

"what?"

"is this how you feel, Leo? angus, hurt, paranoia, stress, worry, **pain**?" he started crying a bit more "I hate this, Leo...I hate this..." he sobbed into his arms, I sat him up, and pulled him into a hug. Mikey was greatful to have a shoulder to cry on, and I was glad he trusted me so much. he felt responsibility for Pitch's well-being, _and he's thinking that it may just be his fault...acutally...I don't know whats up. but he needs you now. so just be there for him, because this is his individual battle._

but I truely wish it didn't have to be...


	6. Dameon's Case

Chapter 6 Dameon's Case

The next day Mikey woke up first, and pulled himself out of bed feeling a bit...better. Pitch was already in the kitchen, leaning over the counter, looking through stuff on her phone. Donnie told her it would help out her memory, to remember things. sadly she deleted all messages from Ash, but she said it helped a bit.

upon hearing footsteps, she looked up, and offered one of those rare smiles._ not the same, because she's human, but still rare._

"hey Mike." she smiled at him,

"morning," Mikey smiled back at her. as he passed, he gently carassed the back of her shoulders, in an affectonate and friendly way. the feeling struck as...fimiliar. she sat on the counter next to the oven, little did she know, that was normal for her to always sit there. Mikey's mask was not as tight as it should have been, and the right side was sagging a bit, and it was bothering Pitch WAY more than it should. she gave an exasterated sigh,

"Mike, am I OCD?" the question took Mikey completely off guard,

"what?"

"OCD, am I OCD?"

"no, what would give you that idea?" she pushed to her feet, and tighten Mikey's mask,

"because this is driving me crazy." Mikey giggled a bit,

"don't worry you do this every morning."

* * *

after breakfast, it was time for training. Pitch agreed to shoot a few targets, and surprisingly did as awesome as she always had. ending practice after a few hours of combat training, they all headed for the pitt for lunch. Mikey descided to try somthing,

"Hey Pitch, want some?" sticking a slice of pizza in her face,

"ACK!" she fell onto the ground, "get that domestic food away from me! who knows where it's been!"

* * *

Pitch was doing exceotionally well, and when night fell everyone headed for bed. late in the night around 3 or 4, something woke crazy light sleeper Mikey. he walked into the living room, and saw pitch passed out in the pit, and Dameon's case. Dameon was nowhere to be seen. and Mikey's curiousity got the best of him, and he started toward the case. all tireness driven from the young ninja's spirit. opening the two golden latches, the case was free to be opened by whoever obtained it. Mikey slowly opened the lid, afraid of what to see, and saw a horrifingly fimilar shotgun.

"curious much?" the voice made Mikey tense up on the inside and out. slowly, getting to his feet and turning, expected to see the blazing hazel eyes and grey hair of Ash. but just to see black haired, blue eyed Dameon. looking totally fine with the whole senario.

"I was-"

"no need." Dameon cut him off "if some random kid brought a secret case into MY home, I'd be a bit suspicious myself. it's just the shotgun i used for horseback hunting. my dad and I did it every sunday afternoon. it's all I was abel so scavage from the fire." he shrugged. "I haven't used it since then,"

"sorry dude," Mikey apologized,

"no problem, man" Dameon when back to thee pit and closed his eyes, "just latch it back up when your done lookin' at it. and try not to touch." Mikey went back to his own room, feeling much better knowing that Dameon was truely a cool dude.


	7. Sickness, and a Prank

Chapter 7 Sickness, and a Prank

Mikey's late night discovery made him be last to wake up, Raph Shaking his shell roughly.

"Mikey. WAKE UP." he rolled onto his back to face Raph, "c'mon bro, you overslept." Mikey didn't say anything, just rolled his eyes tiredly. "somthin's up with pitch." Mikey chuckled to himself quietly,

"suuuure," knowing the old trick HE pulled on raph when he would'nt wake up, he said somthing was wrong with Spike. and he was...pretty mad to say the least.

"what is it, Donnie? will she be alright?" Leo was heard from the opened door

"well, she's definantly sick-" Donnie started

"no dip Sherlock! fix her." Dameon snarled.

"stop..I'm..f-fine.." Pitch's voice was a horse whisper. Mikey shot into a sitting position, he met panicked eyes with Raph for a few seconds, before running to the pit.

Pitch looked absolutly terrible, her eyes were closed and her face red.

"Stay back, guys. don't wanna catch whatever she got." Donnie told the two carefully. and injected some clear-ish stuff into her neck with a needle. "nothing we can do now." Donnie stood, a grabbed another needle, "Come here Mikey," Donnie motioned for his smallest brother forward. who hid behind Raph,

"gah! what for?"

"...just wanna talk to you-"

"put down the needle first!"

"Mikey, we're ALL in danger for catching this, it will protect you."

"know what else will?" Mikey popped from behind Raph and swung his numchuck into the needle, it shattered.

"Mikey! we only have six needles of antidote. one for Dameon, Pitch, and the rest of us. Here's yours Raph-" Raph knocked it out of his hand nonchelantly, it shattered on the floor,

"no need, I never get sick." Raph bragged. Donnie rolled his eyes,

"FINE, but when you get sick, too bad for you." Donnie turned to Leo, "will you takes yours?" Leo nodded, and held out his arm, "it goes in your neck" Leo grimaced a bit, then tilted his head, exposing the bare skin, and ground his teeth as the needle entered his neck. Leo helped Donnie with his,

* * *

Mikey stayed by Pitch's side, bored, sad, and worried. Raph felt pained by his depression.

"how ya doin' Mikey?"

"alright I guess," _just..alright? _Raph sighed inwardly, he didn't want to do what he was about to, it just wasn't him. but, Mikey needed a little perk from death Valley. Raph pressed a can of whipped cream to his chest, Mikey looked up at him questioningly,

"we're gonna prank Leo."

"we?" Mikey asked, Raph sighed,

"Why not?" he offered a weak smile, "we haven't pranked Leo together since we were just kids." Mikey looked at Pitch,

"you don't have to do this, Raph-"

"no, but I want to. C'mon Mikey, she's not goin' anywhere." Mikey smiled to himself, and pushed to feet.

"alright, let's prank Leo."

* * *

they crept into Leo's room, Leo's hand was open and hanging off the side of his bed, out cold. _he's just ASKING to be pranked! _Mikey smiled at the thrill of it all. even Raph seemed to be thorowly enjoying himself. Mikey knelt down by Leo's hand and filled it with the cream. Mikey opened his hand, signaling Raph. Raph swiped the feather under Leo's nose, quickly. Leo just gently shook his head. a bit confused, raph pretty much slapped him with it. all he got was Leo's eyelids flickering a bit. getting mad, he lifted the hilt of his sai, Mikey jumped in front of him, and slit his throat with his hand in a few quick motions. he seemed to be saying, _dude, it's a prank, no one gets hurt during a prank._ Mikey grabbed Raph's wrist and showed him how to "properly" do it. feather hardly touching him at all, and going at a steady-ish pace. what surprised Raph how fast his hand flew up to his face, apparently Dr. Prankinstien had a special way of doing things to get disired results.

"MIKEY! RAPHAEL!" Leo yelled, scrambling out of his bed, falling.

"nowwhat?!" Raph paniked, taking advice from the expert.

"run!justrunanddon'tstop!" Mikey yelled, running away. Raph followed his lead. Leo chased after them, and the two younger brothers ran like the Shredder's ghost was on their heels. Raph couldn't help but laughing with Mikey as he ran, recalling the last prank the two of them pulled on Leo years ago. when they were seven,

_Leo was just reading. something he recently learned how to do._

_'LEO! HELP!' dashing to scene where Mikey's cry was heard, and he was pelted by about fifty ballons, twenty-five per turtle._

_'MIKEY! RAPHAEL!' and the chase was on._

who'd knew that eight years from then they'd be runing from Leo with the same thrill and laughter from the two brothers.


	8. These are the pictures on the wall,

Chapter 8 these are Pictures on the wall, this is the story of us all.

"and don't do it again!" Leo finished scolding the two younger brothers.

"whatever you say." Raph said, "C'mon Mikey...Mikey?" he was totally zoned out. Raph shook his shoulder a bit,

"huh? what? is it over?"

"yeah, it's over Mike."

"you wern't listening to me!" Leo accused.

"course not, bro." Mikey laughed a bit, "I zoned out for the whole, that was uncalled for bla bla bla!" Raph smiled at Mikey's disability to pay attention to their boring older brother.

the duo sat in front of the TV, and Raph started to flick through the channels. Mikey had to do a double take at pitch, Donnie was injecting another needle into her neck. his eyes coulded with worry, this scared Mikey deeply

"D-Donnie?" he jumped at his little brother's soft stutter. obviously being too indulged with his work to notice the now quiet turtle sitting beside him.

"oh, hey Mikey."

"what's going on?"

"well. gosh how to put this, you see when we hurt ourselves, our body does every thing it can to heal itself up, but when it can't it goes into a hibernational stance."

"what the heck is that supposed to mean!?" Mikey screamed at him.

"Mikey," Leo's soothing voice made Mikey turn to face him. "Pitch...is in a coma-"

"WHAT?!" Dameon yelled right along with Mikey. he was cleaning off his shot-gun with a cloth. his finger tightened on the trigger letting off a shot, the four winced and turned.

"sorry," he stammered.

"it's going to be alright," Leo took Mikey's shoulders, bending down to his hight level. their similar blue eyes meeting, his deep ocean blue with Mikey's much younger looking baby blue.

"no...this isn't right...none of this should be happening." and with that said, Mikey walked off to his room. Raph got up, and so did Donnie, Leo stopped them.

"It's okay guys, I'll talk to him."

* * *

Leo walked into Mikey's room, and was in awe. tons of drawing cluttered his walls, each of them unique. a small comic strip caught his eye, it was of Mikey yelling at Leo

'YOUR STILL NOT LISTENING TO ME!'

the next pannel was Leo slapping him across the face,

'did you just slap me?'

the next was of Leo calmly and slightly angerly explaining,

'I was calming you down,'

and the last pannel was Mikey screaming

'WHY WOULD THAT CALM ME DOWN?!'

Leo smiled to himself at the memory of them first going top-side. remembering quite well Mikey's spazz out_. wait a minute...did any of us ever apologize for that?...did I?_

Leo remember gulitly that he didn't, but it wasn't really important right then. turning to his little brother who was sitting on his bed looking at him.

"this is amazing Mikey, I didn't know you had such...talent."

"you don't come in here often enough." Mikey said without expression. Leo noticed one of his sketch books on his desk, scrawled on the side in Mikey's lop-sided hand-writing was labeled _Missions_. Leo looked up to his little brother,

"what's this Mikey?" he asked, opening the first page.

"our missions. every single one of them." Leo looked through the pages. the first page was Mikey yelling at his older brothers

'the guy! he-he had A BRAIN!' while Leo was staring at him, saying rather stiffly,

'we all have Brains, Mikey.' and behind Leo was Donnie lifting a finger in a matter-of-fact-ly look saying

'not all of us.' and Raph's expression said enough. he looked 5000% done with this kid.

Leo chuckled at how well it was, he matched all of their expressions expertly. a few pages and he came across that one mission where Raph took over and was in charge. the picture was Raph with his back to the wall, looking uncertain and...a bit afraid.

'just...aim for the head...' he was saying, donnie was yelling at him,

'oh yeah four times in a row, HE'LL NEVER SEE THAT COMING!' Mikey was the only one on his feet, twerling his num-chucks saying with a grin

'five times the charm!'

judging on how accurate the other drawing where, Leo guessed these were exact quotes. but he noticed the page was spit in half by a sharp pencil mark, Leo looked at the other picture and his eyes widen.

it was on him and Karai on a rooftop, since Mikey wasn't there, the picture was displicablly inaccurate. it was Leo holding Karai's face close to his, Karai's face was streaked with tears, Leo's face was clouded with worry and adore.

'Please don't cry, you know I'd do anything for you Karai.' and underneath it was a smaller circle of just Karai, whispering,

'I love you, Leo.'

Leo felt himself blushing. looking over at Mikey,

"t-that..didn't happen-"

"I know," he waved him off. "but, I kinda just wished that DID happen..." Mikey ducked his head a bit,

"but..." Leo mind whirled on WHY he would want it to happen, "why Mikey?"

"I like to see you happy, Leo." he offered Leo one of his genuine tradmark innocent smiles. Leo couldn't help but whispering,

"I love it, Mikey." even through he looked at Karai's lean cat-like back-street features, the moonlight twining with her figure so perfectly. Leo just looked...clusmsy, and bulky next to the small agile kuniech. like they shouldn't be together. _shouldn't be together... _echoed in Leo's mind. he felt a small throb in his heart, and painful ache for the beautiful ninja.

"Leo...?" Mikey's voice broke him back into the painfully paralyzing cold waters of reality. "you okay bro?" a light nod was all Leo could manage. there was tons of papers on his desk, some half-finished drawings, some half colored, some in need of color, Leo noticed one of the pictures on the bottom, he could only see a morsle of the picture, and move the other papers to take a careful look at it, Mikey jumped off of his bed

"Leo! wait-" Leo's hand flew up, stopping his brother. the picture made Leo blush WAY more than the last picture. it was another of him and Karai, her hands around his strong neck, Leo's right hand was gently lifting her chin, his left was around Karai's waist. both of their eyes closed, a lips pressed up agenst eachother's. Leo looked to Mikey, who was hiding his laugh behind his hand.

"ya...ya like it leo?" he smiled up his older brother, who was blushing way more than he should have been.

"um...it's..uh...nice..." trying to find the right words, Raph suddenly walked in, Leo turned around, hiding it behind his back.

"everything alright?" Raph looked at Leo, more skeptical about Leo's Blushing face than Mikey's crushing run away from Pitch. Mikey stood shoulder to shoulder to his oldest brother. Leo felt the page gently slip from his hands into Mikey's. Leo allowed his hands to fall to his sides, Mikey silently folded the paper into a small inch by inch square.

"sure Raph," Mikey saved Leo. turning to him, Mikey hugged Leo,

"thanks for the talk, Leo." Leo hugged him back, silently thanking him for covering up this whole scenario.

* * *

soon it was time for everyone to turn in for the night, Leo was in his room, undressing himself, releasing his katanas from their refuge on Leo's back, setting them next to his nightstand. taking off his shoulder strap, he rubbed his right shoulder where the leather straps went across his chest and over his back. he untied his mask setting it on his nightstand. and lastly taking off his belt, he heard somthing fall to the floor. it was a small folded up piece of paper, out of curiosity, Leo opened it up, it was the Picture of him and Karai.

_Mikey must have slipped it in my belt when he hugged me,_

Leo smiled at his sly little brother. Leo stared at the picture for a few moments. the kindness, the want, the Passon of the two of them expressed so well. Leo felt his heart throb and his stomach hurt,

_I thought Love Sick was just an expression._

leo thought to himself as he refolded up the paper and slipped it into his pillowcase. lying down, he reached over and turned off his lamp. feeling totally emty inside, he sighed to himself.

_it's gonna be a long night._


	9. Several weeks later

Chapter 9 several weeks later

two weeks three days and approimently 12 1/2 hours. Mikey felt horrible, Donnie knew it was starting to get serious when Mikey started reciting the exact hours in his sleep. the hours of how long Pitch, his amnestic lover, his perfect other half, slipped into a coma.

Mikey didn't really eat as much, and he was less energetic. he seemed more pushed to live by that inner animal-like instict telling him to fight, than his own innocent will. the bright laugh that brought so much peace into the small family, even through it was the exact opposite, just wasn't there anymore, and the lack of that golden candle light has the other brothers also feeling down.

Mikey lied on his stomach, on the floor above the pit. watching Pitch's human form, deep into the coma. being less of a pest to his family, he tried opening his mind to much more complex and abstract throughts, like where Pitch's old features weaved in with her new. and how much a childhood has an influence on a child, also why older siblings tend to blame themselves more, and much more things.

Leo didn't like that zoned out face of his, it was a terrifying trance, his blue eyes seemed to glaze over and he ceased to blink for the longest time. his only reconition that his baby brother was alive was the faint rise and fall of his chest, and his mouth gently whispering his throughts to no one in particular. just always that soft breath engulfed mumble, Mikey's eyes would gently shift now and then, like he was trying to piece somthing together. Leo couldn't stand much more of his idle stance,

"Mikey..." he kneeled down next to him, his little brother didn't respond. shaking him lightly, he said his name an octave louder "Mikey. you alright?"

"hm?" Mikey blinked a few times before looking up at Leo. Mikey's blue eyes losing the glazed look, Leo sighed internally, already being flooded by pure and true relief. "yes?" Leo wanted nothing more than to get him back on his feet,

"I'm...going for a run around the rooftops...join me?" Mikey liked running rooftops, and spending time with his eldest brother alone was somthing they hadn't don't together for a while.

Mikey wanted to stay by Pitch's side till the memory loss hunter came to, but man, did a cold crisp run across New York's skyscrapers sound good, and doing it with his oldest brother made it better.

Leo could tell he was trying to make up his mind,

"C'mon Mikey. you just moping about is not gonna bring her back any time sooner, you have to remember that." hoping it was enought to convince his brother, and surprisingly he pushed himself to his feet, and offered a half-hearted smile. still, half-hearted or not, it made Leo beam to see his brother perk up a bit.

Mikey loved the free feeling of the night air, he couldn't help but let a caged up grin loose. Leo looked over to see jumping, pouncing, flipping Mikey. Minus that strenuous fact that he wasn't saying a word, Leo was relieved his little brother was getting out his trapped energy.

"hey Mikey!" Leo called to him, still smiling he turned to the blue masked ninja.

"yeah Leo?"

"race ya to 37th street!" Leo challenged with a miscevious glint in his eye, Mikey returned the look,

"your on! I have enough pent up energey to race ya to 37th and back!" Mikey laughed, hearing the spirited laugh of his little brother was just about as rewarding as it gets.

* * *

they got back to the lair safe, without any run-ins with enemies and such. the two went straight to the fridge, Leo handed Mikey a bottle of water, and he uncapped one for himself. Mikey gulped down two thirds, and then poured the rest over his head.

_what the hey,_

Leo thought to himself, and did the same. Mikey laughed at Leo drenching himself.

* * *

Leo's POV

Mikey laughed at my bit of immaturity, then turned and saw Pitch still deep in a coma, pain, hurt, agaony, everything flooded back into his eyes. I wished I could do somthing to stop this ever growing depression. I opened my mouth to say somthing, but Mikey already walked back to the pit, and lied on the floor above the ledges where my brothers and I have spent so much time doing our own thing. My little brother was lying on his stomach, watching Pitch. his perfect other half. Pitch stirred, and opened her blazing green eyes. Mikey stayed calm, a loving smile crossing his face, the first truely sincere smile I've seen on my baby brother for quite some time.

"hey Pitchy, how ya feelin'?" he whispered, gently carassing the side of her face. he so calm, i never really knew Mikey was that..._affectionate. _

"I feel like I was out for a...a while...whats up, Mikey? what happened?" Donnie stood up and looked at her,

"you were real sick Pitch...a you got into a serious coma." Pitch looked horrified, Mikey took her shoulders from behind and gave Donnie a threatening look, and I mean even **I** was terrified.

"funny, Donnie. real joker, you were just out a few days pitch. the fever just needed some time to break. RIGHT DONNITELLO?" Mikey looked absolutly terrifying. Donnie nodded,

"yeah...just a joke..." I looked over at Raph who looked equally horrified at see the expression of his baby brother, he looked up from his comic book to me as if to say, _Are you seein' this_? Mikey told her about the fever she caught, not the mysterious illness. and the few days she was asleep, not the near three weeks she was in a coma. keeping things censored and light.

"you should eat a bit, keep up your blood-pressure." I expected somthing like that out of Donnie, not little Mikey. he got a piece of old meat out of her bag, she nibbled on the edges. Mikey finally looked at peace.

but somthing was about to happen. that would either make things very right...

or horribly horribly wrong


End file.
